User talk:Cajunazn
Can You PLEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE put a legendary heroes page? 15:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Brian :I can in a little bit. Are legendary heroes different from Heroes?? Cajunazn (talk) 17:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) can you edit my profile so that the items when clicked on redirect you too their page? Gladly appreciated if so. HvsMplayer (talk) 16:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC)HvsMplayer Can you add a dashboard that shows Who is currently surfing the wiki and a chat room. If you can Thanks HvsMplayer (talk) 03:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC)HvsMplayer Hi, I'm a new user of this wiki, and I beleive that you've seen my few edits already. One fun thing about me: I play Hero Academy too! Great game, but I like this one better. XD BTW, I left my updates on ver 1.5, and a bug happened to me serveral times already: Sometimes, my Fighter walks off-screen by itself without even being commanded to move by me. I did not post this in the Bugs/Issues page yet, because I'm not sure if it's fixed or not. I left it on version 1.5 so I can get four sets of holiday gear, and I happen to start playing the game on the 1.5 update (after hearing that the holiday gear is no longer available if updated, I kept it like that), anyway, I've only collected 2 sets now, and I'll be updating the Holiday gears and Misc. items(I have shots of all the rings, the gems and the blue Diamond, well, they are pretty common, so I never saved a shot of them, the rings are common too, but I have took a shot of them early in the game when I thought they were rare. :P ). The game is awesome, so is this wiki :D Victini Victory Star (talk) 17:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Victini Ah, also, I think you know about the legendary hero already, right? Are you going to add it as a new character on the home page? Oh, and by the way, if you need any pictures, just post on my talk page, I'll see if I have it, I'm happy to contribute! Oh, and sorry, as I mentioned in an earlier message, my goal is to get four sets of holiday gear, so I won't have any pictures on Arena gears and new stuff in a while. Victini Victory Star (talk) 17:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Victini Also, just a suggestion, are you going to put up team building strategies? For example Double Restoration Song Bard + Summoner for multiple summons, or maybe with Archers to keep rainning arrows, something like that, or, maybe an arena defensive team made with four Resurrection Clerics to give your opponent a hard time knocking you out, something like that. A strategy page on how to make characters cooperate and balance the team or focus on a special purpose, something different from strategies to build heroes individually. Victini Victory Star (talk) 17:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Victini :While the image itself looks pretty good, the red text is very harsh on the eyes. If you can change it to match the orange color scheme, then I would consider using it! Also, are you sure its in the right dimensions? (I didnt look.) 173x45 Cajunazn (talk) 16:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Updated version. Made the True Silver Blade a bit longer and less "fat". Changed text color to orange. Victini Victory Star (talk) 16:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Victini :Looks amazing! Just one final thing: It needs to maintain a size of 250 X 65 pixels. You are slightly over. I can edit the image but it will reduce the quality a little bit. Can you shrink it down 7 pixels and maintain the aspect ratio? Let me know. Cajunazn (talk) 16:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) One question: Why could we edit someone else's profile? Also, I found you forgot to add " ' " to "don't", so I added it. And another question, what do you mean in focus of work 3? Something like this picture (put cusor over to see text?)? Crimson Diamond Victini Victory Star (talk) 16:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Victini Hey, are you deleting the page Bard Guide? Since there is already a page called Best End Game Gear and I don't think the gears in Bard Guide is better. If you are keeping it, may I suggest that you change the title into "Beginner's Guide" or something else like "Team Balance strategy"? Also, there are some grammar mistakes in Bard Guide, if you are keeping the page, I think we should fix it and maybe also re-arrange the page, since a huge blob of text is not good on a wiki. Victini Victory Star (talk) 05:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Victini My suggestion for a Favicon because we don't have one. (Not counting the default) Victini Victory Star (talk) 06:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Victini